Of Royal Blood
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: -Advanced Dungeons & Dragons- Nihrana is brought to a strange world far away from his home in Glantri City, and far away from Mystara. In a strange world, not knowing what has happened, how will he get by? Why was he brought there anyway?


LDD: Eh, to those who know me, I told you it was bugging me to write it. And to anyone who is worried that I haven't posted a new chapter on 'Reversals'... I have misplaced the transcripts of the first few gaming sessions, they aren't lost I swear...

SUMMERY: Nihrana, a son of my character from my story 'Reversals', is brought to a strange world far away from his home in Glantri City, and far away from Mystara. In a strange world, not knowing what has happened, how will he get by? Why was he brought there anyway?

NOTE: For the native Pletabee language I used Al Behd from Final Fantasy X. It's only for the first chapter, where Nihrana doesn't know the language and was easier than making something up. No, the world Nihrana comes to is NOT the world of Final Fantasy X, it's my AD&D world Pletabee.

DISCLAMER: I do not own Advanced Dungeons and Dragons. I do not own Final Fantasy X. I make no money from this work of fiction. Please do not sue.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Of Royal Blood

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hear me oh great Krad! I speak to you upon my eighteenth birth-night. Send forth the Light of Heaven and lead me to the Prophet that you have sent!" An island girl with long dark brown hair stood before a great flaming pyre.

"Iana."

The girl spun around, her emerald green eyes slow to adjust to the darkness around her. "Who speaks?"

"Do you not know your God when he stands before your very eyes?" Iana spun to face the fire once again. Within the flames stood a man dressed in pure white robes. His hair was long and blonde, and it danced with the flames as if they were alive. His eyes were molten gold.

"Great Krad!" Iana fell to her knees, bowing her head so low that it touched the ash covered ground of the temple floor. "The demon hordes over run the land, kingdoms who have been brothers for one hundred generations prepare to war with one another, the sea has taken the remains of a great number of good men after their deaths at the hands of pirates. Your people are losing faith and they cry out for an end to their suffering." She looked up to the man standing within the flames. He shook his head as if dismissing her. "Such is the sad fate for those who's lives are but a passing grain of sand in the hourglass of my life." Krads eyes were closed, with a small nod he dissolved into the flames and was gone.

Saddened, Iana stood. Surely their God had abandoned them. She turned to leave, but the sight of the flames turning blue drew her attention. A shape formed within the blue flame, a human shape. Had Krad returned to her? Suddenly the flames died down to not more than embers and were swept away by the wind.

Before her stood a young man with short silver hair and eyes the color of blood, he wore the very robes Krad had worn when appearing before her moments ago. He frowned at her, then looked around them. His frown grew. She spoke.

"Ryc Krad cahd oui yc rec Bnubrad?" -Translation: Has Krad sent you as his Prophet?-

"Huh?" Nihrana looked at the girl strangely.

She stood there, waiting for him to answer. "Famm?" -Well?-

"I do not understand."

"Fryd?" -What?-

"Fried? Speak Common if you can."

Iana sighed placing a hand on Nihrana's shoulder and looked to the sky. "Krad, fro tu oui caht y Bnubrad E lyh hud ihtancyht? Ec drec yhudran dacd?" -Krad, why do you send a Prophet I can not understand? Is this another test?-

As the girl was busy talking to herself Nihrana began to cast a Comprehend Languages spell, but nothing happened. He could feel his magic - a cool, soothing presence, that could almost be described as alive - only he couldn't manipulate it into the spell. It fizzled before he even began. Nihrana didn't like this, his magic had been part of him all his life.

She looked at the young man standing where the fire had once been. She pointed to herself. "Iana'alee." She pointed to him. "Oui?" -You?-

Even without magic, Nihrana knew an introduction when he heard one. "Nihrana."

"Neehi'ranya." She repeated, making his own name sound foreign.

"I-onalee." His own try at her name brought a laugh from the girl.

"I-AN-A'A-LEE." She pronounced slowly.

"Iahnalee."

She shook her head, close enough. She waved him to follow her. "Oui cruimt vummuf sa." -You should follow me.- Nihrana followed her, more for the fact he knew nothing about where he suddenly was, than for her wishing him to do so.

They walked from the stone temple and Nihrana realized it had been built at one end of a small village. "Tel'raa yhn Ae'lah." She pointed to an old man and a small girl child, followed by three young men and a pig-tailed girl. They all were headed towards them. "Thor'an yhn Da'ami yhn Hazen yhn Ri." All but the boy Iana had called Hazen had the same dark skin and hair that Iana herself had. Hazen stood out in the group with his spiky white hair and green eyes as much as Nihrana himself did. Well Iana had green eyes, but hers were the color of emeralds, Hazens were almost the color of limes.

"Famm Iana? Nen Krad cbayg du oui?" -Well Iana? Did Krad speak to you?- It was the old man who spoke.

"Ra nen Tel'raa." -He did Tel'raa.-

"Yhn fru ec drec puo?" -And who is this boy?-

"E pamayja rec hysa ec Neehi'rana, Krad ryc cahd res yc rec Bnubrad." -I believe his name is Neehi'rana, Krad has sent him as his Prophet.-

"E caa." -I see.-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

LDD: So does anybody know how a mage born and raised in Glantri reacts to clerics? -Evil smile.- And my spell check had a fit with all the Al Behd. LOL

Please leave a review! 


End file.
